Pokemon Ranger- Awaken
by PKMN Trainer Crystal
Summary: A new enemy come to Almia and they wont something to do with a wird pendent. Join Kate, Serina and there scouts to find these treasure. Vantonage,Rangerfriend,Caregold,Future,Obliva,and Kanto
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I decied to read write Pokemon Ranger- Awaken.**

**Kate: great last time I remmember you stop on when the other future daughters come.**

**Me: Ya, ya. Anyway this is a sailormoon crossover.**

**Rini: So that mean every sailorscout will come.**

**Keith: Let hope so.**

**Emily: What dose that mean.**

**Keith: Ow nonething.**

**Serina: So after we end up beating Team Moonlight shawdo a new enemy will arive.**

**Jeff: Pleas don't my head hurt.**

**Me: Well too bad!**

**Serina: PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own Pokemon or the oc. She only own her oc**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

It been 2 years séance Team Moonlight Shawdo was taken down and now everyone in the Ranger Union was having a breack off exept for these four rangers how was at Piller Clift.

"Someone help!" A girl with light pink hair yelled wild running away from a Rampardos. She was wearing a Ranger Uniform. She was wearing a black and white shirt, a red jacket, black paint's that was hold with a red belt, red and white shose, and she wore a capture styler on her wrist.

"Capture On!" Some souted from the clift.

A disk came around the Rampardos as a blue line apired. After that the Rampardos was befriend.

"Thanks guy's!" The girl smile.

"Gees Serina you need to lurn a thing about how to not run away from a Rampardos." A boy with brown spiki hair said comeing up to her. He was wearing a green and white shirt, a orange jacket, green pant's that was held onto a orange belt, orange and green shose, green goggles,a yellow scarf that was around his neack and he had on a capture styler on his wrist.

"I know that Danny!" Serina yelled.

"Danny even though Serina is still the same don't do anything to her." A gril with brown spiki bumbling's buns said jumping down from the clift. She was was wearing a blue and white shirt, a red jacket, blue sorts that was held onto a red belt, blue and red shose, red goggles, a yellow scarf around her neack, and a carpture styler.

"Ah! Rini." The two scream.

"Nice one Rini!" A boy with brown hair lafe. He is wearing the same uniform as Serina.

"Thanks Jeff. I got my prank's from Keith." Rini lafe.

"No wonder you are just like my brother." Emily smirk comeing on Serina styler along with Autumn.

"Hey Emily what is it?" Serina ask her.

"I just wont to see how everyone doing." Emily said.

"Everyone okay, exept flat chest ran awat from a Rampardos." Jeff smirk.

"Can you please stop calling me that." Serina sighn shacking her head.

"Make me." Jeff smile.

"Okay." Serina smirk befor kissing him on the lip's.

"Get a room you two!" Danny,Rini,Emily,and Autumn yelled.

"Is Serina/Jeff kissing again." Two more voices came on witch cause Serina and Jeff to seperate.

"No were not Kate!" Serina yelled at her big sisster.

"It look like you were." A girl with black hair with yellow goggles said.

"Crystal pleas stop teasing us." Jeff shake his head.

"Excuse me!" Emily yelled pushing Kate and Crystal out of the way. "We got a meating soon so come down to the Ranger Union now." She smile befor hanging up.

"I wonder what Serenity and Darien wont's." Danny look confuse.

"I don't know but every séance Chairperspn Erma retire she ensist my parants to tack over the Ranger Union." Serina said.

"Well let hiry." Jeff smile befor picking Serina up bridle styler and running off

"U'm." Rini sweatdrop.

"I know right." Danny sweatdrop too befor him and Rini ran after the two.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Kate P.O.V**

I was mineing my own bissness when I bump into someone.

"Ow I am so sorry." I apolijize.

"It okay Katei." The voice said.

I look up to see my spiki redhead boyfriend.

"K. Keith!" I blush. "Are you suppose to be on a mission right know." I said.

"I was but I gave it to Sven." Keith smirk.

"Why would you past it on to Sven?" I ask him.

"Because. I wont to spend time with you." Keith smile befor pulling me tores him and kissing me on the lips.

"This is started to get wird by the minite." Someone said.

I seporet from Keith and look behind me to see Rhythmi,Crystal,Emily,Kellyn,Autumn,and Rick smirking along with Crystal and Emily Pikachu.

"I not what you think!" I yelled flinging my arm's.

"Ow realy. I look like you want to kiss Keith more right big sister." Serina said smirking too.

"Ow be quiet Serina!" I yelled at her.

"There you guy's are." My mom smile as she came up to us.

"Mom. Why did you call us here?" I ask her.

"Well I decied to give all of you a day off." She said. "And beside it almost 2 day's befor Christmas startes." She smile.

"Yes!" Everyone yelled.

"I get to spend time with Danny!" Emily yelled hugging Danny arm.

"And I get to spend time with Kellyn." Rini smile.

"Hey and don't forget about me and Crystal." Rick said putting his arm around Crystal shoulder.

"Well everyone let start deacurateing." Serenity happily said befor all of are gardien pet's came out with boxes full of decurecain.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Crystal P.O.V**

Decorating the Ranger Union was fun. Except for one thing I didn't except to see.

"So Rick. How is it fun to be a Operator." I smile at him.

"Ya it is, and I can work with you more often." He said before kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey guy's long time no see." Summer smile as her and Ben came up us.

"Summer,Ben!" Rini smile befor going up to them. "Seance both of you here now you can help us decorate."

"Shour thing." Ben smile befor grabeing a decoraten but when he grabe on he pull out a mistletoe.

"What are you going to do with that Ben." I said comeing up to him.

"I think I got a plan for those two." Ben smirk looking at Emily and Danny who was talking to each other.

"I think I know what your talking about." Keith said smitking too.

"Don't tell me you planeing to let them kiss." Kate wisper.

"I hope so." Rini lafe.

"I got this." Jeff said grabeing it and went over to the two.

"Hey Emily,Danny!" Serina yelled.

"What is it Serina." Emily said.

"You better look up." Autumn smirk pointing up.

"Why would we look up." Danny ask his sister.

"Just look up." Me and Summer lafe.

They look up to see Jeff holding something in his hand's. They end up blushing when they sow it.

"Don't tell me." Danny said.

"Is that." Emily said.

"It a mistletoe!" Rini yelled.

"Dose that mean we have to kiss." Danny gulp.

"You have to follow it." Jeff smirk.

"Than why don't you and Serina kiss." Emily smirk.

"Thanks Emily." Jeff smile befor going over to Serina. "Ow Serina!" He said in a singing tone.

"What is it Jeff." Serina said faceing him wich she was kiss. "Jeff!" She yelled.

"What you know you like it." Kate tease.

"Ya I did." Serina smile befor kissing Jeff again.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Me: Mistletoe rules!**

**Keith: I know right.**

**Kate: Hey unlese no one else kiss.**

**Emily: Ya. The only people how kiss was Serina and Jeff.**

**Rini: Those two are great togather.**

**Everyone: R&R!**


	2. Love, and Sweat's

**Me: Hey guy's! *Trip over and fall on face* Ow!**

**Serina: Are you okay.**

**Me: Ya I fine I kinda of a cluts sometime.**

**Jeff: And welcom back to Awakaning!**

**Emily: Hey guy's, gust what I bake.**

**Danny: Is it you declicec cake!**

**Emily: Of course now how how wont some!**

**Everyone: I do!**

**Me: Danny do the disclamer.**

**Danny: PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own Pokemon or the oc, she only own her oc.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Danny P.O.V**

"Emily I love you cupcack's!" Serina yelled eating one.

"Ow come on." Emily blush.

"No she right your cake's are so good." I smile befor tacking a bite out of one.

Me and the gang was hanging out in my,Serina,and Jeff room and eating Emily delicec cupcake, witch everyone enjoy so much.

"So what are we doing for this time."Autumn said looking out of the window.

"I was thinking Emily should teach us how to bake." Jeff started.

"What. But I can't." Emily said as a blush come on her face. I couldent help but pull her into a hug.

"It okay Em. Even though all of us are bad at bakeing you still the best." I wisper to her.

"Danny." Emily said as she look at me.

"_Well arn't you two cute togather." _A voice lafe. We end up turning around to see are gardien pet's standing there.

"Ahh! Mimi!" Emily yelled.

"_What, it true." _Mimi smile befor she was about to tacking a bite out of the cupcake.

"Mimi stop!" Emily yelled takeing the cupcake away. "I made these for my brother and his friends."

"I didn't know you care about him." Serina smirk.

"What I do, he always protect me and I need to do something for him." Emily smile. "Anyway I be right back." She said befor leaving the room.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Emily P.O.V**

I was walking tword's my brother room when I stop in frount of his door when I started to think back to what Daanny said about me teaching them how to back some cake's.

"_It okay Em. Even though all of us are bad at bakeing you still the best." _I couldent help but smile a little, and I also let out a lafe.

"He's right!" I started. "I should teach all of them how to bake, I going to do it!" I yelled as I lafe.

"Emily, what are you doing out here." A voice came from behind me. I gasp and turn around to see my brother standing there with the his friend's staring at me wirdly.

"Big brother!" I yelled befor I stumble a little to not droping the cupcake's "What are you doing out here." I lafe.

"We hird you from my room, now tell me what you doing here." He smirk.

"Well u'm." I blush looking at the groung and at the box of cupcake's. "I made these for you and your friends!" I yelled as I held the box out to him.

"H'm you made your cake's just for us?" He ask me and my friend's.

"Well ya, I thought I made all of you a think you gift for helping me out as a trainer." I blush as I kick the floor. On the inside I was chearing like crazy, but on the outside I was calm and happy.

"Now Emily, what is this about teaching everyone bakeing cake's." Kate ask me.

"Ow. Danny told me that I should tech him, and are friend's learn how to bake." I happily answord back.

"Ow I see, then can I lurn." She smile.

"And what about about me." Rini smile too.

"And don't forget about us too." The others said.

"Okay, okay, I teach all of you." I smile wild letting out a little sweatdrop.

**~Kitchen~**

"Like this." Keith ask me. I cheack the batter and look at him.

"Nope, you put to much shuger in it." I lafe. "Serecly big brother you don't know to bake."

"I know." He lafe rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think it almost done." Kate said and was about to but her hand on the oven handle when Serina slap her hand with a spoon. "AHHH! What was that you brat!" She yelled at her.

"Keep your hand's off, I read the resipy and it not ready yet!" Serina yelled as she brought out a cook book.

"Here let me see." Serenity smile befor cheaking on it. "You have to wait a little longer Kate, the cookies are soppose to be a golden brown color."

"See I told you." Serina lafe.

"Why you going to get it." Kate hiss.

"Here we go again." Rini sighn shacking her head.

"Dose those two fight all the time." Jeff ask.

"Ya they do, but you get use to it." Crystal lafe.

"Like me and Danny." Autumn smile.

"And don't forget about me and Rick." Kellyn lafe.

I lafe at them befor going outside to get some fresh air, I took something out of my pocket and open it, I sighn and look at the pitcher of Miku and me. "Miku I wonder how you doing." I said as a tear's or two escape my eyes.

"Are you okay Emily." Danny said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Ya I just wondering how Miku is doing." I smile as I put my head on his shoulder.

"Everything going to be okay Em, we going to see Miki again." He smile.

I lafe befor look at him. "There you go saying Miku nickname again."

"What it fit her perfict." He lafe.

I rolled my eye's at him befor kissing him on the lip's and going back into the kitchen.

"Ahhhh!" Kate lafe. "Look how butiful how unbirnt my cookies turn out, you just funny look just like you, I best my test better too." Kate smirk.

"Big mouth, maby my don't look fansy and don't look perfect!" Serina yelled. "But the pruf is the tast, and challenge you to tack a bit out of your's first than one of mine." She said.

"Well I exept that chalange." Kate smirk befor takeing a bit out of her cookie, she made a wird face.

"Ahhh!" Everyone including me said, befor slaping are forhead realizing Kate forgot to put surger in hers.

"_Ow brother." _Luna sighn.

"Hey you got to tast a bit of Serina cookies." Jeff said befor tacking a bit out of her's.

"Your right there are good." Ben smile.

"This is what people say, sweet's have a thing." Summer lafe.

"I thought you guy's was on my side!" Kate yelled.

"Well, you got to learn how to add surger in your." I sweatdrop.

"It okay Kate I on your side." Keith smile befor takeing a cookie and eating it. "H'm, it better without surger." He smile.

"Realy." Kate smile as tears form into her eye's.

"Well ya, if you remmember to add shuger in them, they will turn out good and sweet." He said.

"Ow Keith." Kate smile befor hugging him. "I going to try again once more and get this right!" She yelled befor she started to bake.

"That my are Kate!" Crystal yelled.

"Guy's let work hard to make a lot of sweet's!" Rick yelled.

"Yahhh!" Everyone yelled befor getting to work.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Kate P.O.V**

I work so hard on backing, Emily told me that Keith, like choclet chip so she gave me a recipy for it, I work on it with the help of Emily, exept she had to by a bag of choclet chip because Serina almost finish the hold bag. When she got back we got back to work.

"And done!" We yelled as I sat the hot tray of cookies on the counter.

"They turn out great." Emily smile.

"Ya now let get these things ready for tomorrow." I said befor putting the cookies in a bag. After a hour me and Emily went are seperet ways so we can sleep, I open the door to my room to see Keith,and Rini sleeping, I smile at them befor going to sleep in my bed.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

I woke up the next day to see that the bag af cookie's I made was gone, I got up from bed and went up to the Tree of Hormony, to stay there. "I can't belive the cookies I made are gone." I wisper to myself as I started to cry.

"Hey Kate what wrong." A voice said, I look up to see Kei comeing up to me and sat beside me.

"The cookies I made for you are gone." I said as cover my face up.

"Ow you mean these." He smile befor showing me the bag of cookies.

"But how." I gasp looking at him.

"I woke up early in the morning and sow this on the desk." He said befor opening up the bag and ate one. "These are good Kate."

"Realy." I smile befor Keith ofer me one.

"Ya they are you the best." He said befor eating another.

"Well it all thanks to Emily for helping me." I lafe befor lening my head on his shoulder. I will always cherest this momment forever.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Me: A little love and sweat's.**

**Emily: *Eat cupcake* I still mist Miku.**

**Me: Don't worry Emily she will be comeing back along with some other future daughters.**

**Serina: Great.**

**Danny: And what wrong with that Serina.**

**Serina: It mean I have to look after that brat!**

**Kate: Hey you have to get use to it just like me and Rini.**

**Me: Ya, ya we know.**

**Emily: R&R!**


	3. Valentine day, & more future daughter's

**Me: Welcom back to...**

**Danny: Incomeing!**

**Me: Ahh! ~Spin around and fall down anima style~**

**Emily: Are you okay!**

**Serina: ~Help me up~**

**Me: Thanks Serina.**

**Autumn: So what today story.**

**Me: Today I bring back Miku.**

**Emily: Yes!**

**Me: But I not done yet, and I bringing in two more future daughter, and Danny séance you the one how made me dizzy again you do the disclamer.**

**Danny: Fine. PKMN Trainer Crystal do not own Pokemon or me and Autumn, she only own her oc and her sailor scout oc.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Ruby P.O.V**

AHHH!

_CRASH!_

"Are you okay Ran?" I ask my friend.

"Ya I okay but were Miku at." Ran said looking aroung.

"Look like she got seperated from." I answord her. "But were are we?" I ask her.

"Look like we were near the Ranger Union." Ran said pointing to the big bilden.

"Well what are we waiting for let go and find if Miku in there or not." I smile befor walking to the Union.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Emily P.O.V**

I was running around the Union trying to find Danny when I skid to a stop when I saw Rini holding something in her hand's I walk up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Rini are you okay?" I ask her.

Rini turn and face me and her face turn red. "I need your help Emily." She wisper to me.

"What is it now Rini." I said.

"Today is Valentine day I wont to give Kellyn this."She said as she held out a stuff bear that was holding a bag of choclets.

"Hold on did she said Valentine day I completely forgot about it." I said to myself befor giving Rini a answord. "Just go up there and give it to him, I mean I did it befor with Danny." I lafe and rubbing the back of my head befor running off.

"I can't belive I forgot about Valentine day again!" I yelled as I got to my room.

"_Well maby next time keep track." _Shamin said as he purch on top of my head.

"Hey it not my falt!" I yelled as him as I ran to the kitchen and start to back as fast I can, I ran out of there to go to the Tree of Harmony to see Danny standing there he turn around and smile at me and in his hand's was stuff bear.

"Danny!" I happaly yelled as I hug him.

"Hey there Fate-chan." Danny smile at me.

I look up at him befor looking at him. "Hey I told you not to call me by that name.." I huff at him.

"Ow come on it fite you perfecly." He smirk at me.

I blush befor turning aroun and held out six cupcake's that have pink iceing and a red heart ontop and a stuff bear that have a red ribben around it neak and in the middle of the ribben was a silver cresent moon. "Here I made these for you." I studder a bit.

"Thanks Emily." He smile at me befor wraping his arm's around my waist and kissing me full on the lip's witch I reaturn, but it was ruend by a bright light.

"INCOMEING!" The voice yelled as it seperet me and Danny like last time when we went to Unova.

"U'm Emily you better look how's here."

I look up and my eyes went wide, my emeral eye's meat bright orange, she was wearing a school uniform a light blue dress that was over a white one that have a dark blue line on it and over it was a dark blue scarf that was held onto a red bow tie and in the middle was a star brouch that have a silver cresent moon on it, her hair was in two ponytails that was held in two red ribben's. Miku." I wisper as I got up and walk over to her.

"Hey there Emily." She smile at me.

I coulden't help but pull her into a hig as tears came out of my eye's.

"Are you okay mommy?" Miku ask me as she pull her head up.

I look at her and wipe my tears away. "Ya I fine I just happy your back."

"WHAT!"

Me,Miku,and Danny jolt at the scream we look at each other befor going down to the operator section, when we got there we sow a shock Crystal,Rick,Serina,and Jeff and we also sow a lafeing Rini and a confuse Kate,Keith,Kellyn,Ben,and Summer.

Hey what going on here?" I ask as I put my hand on my brother schoulder.

Keith turn around to face me and Danny. "We sean to have two more future daughter's here and they say that they looking for Mika but she not here."

"U'm Uncle Keith I right down here!" Miku yelled witch case everyone to look at her.

"Miku!"The two girl's happily yelled as they came up to her, and to my suprise one of them were wearing the same uniform as Miku, and the other one was wearing a ranger uniform, one of the girls have light blue hair that was put into the same hair style as Rini but her dumpling bun's were shap like heart's, and her eye's were crystal blue, and the other girl have whiteish blue hair thaat was put into heart shape dumpling bun's wild the rest was down, on the middle of the bow tie was a whitish blue star brouch that have a cresent moon on it, her eye's were blue that have a hint of green in them.

"Hey i'm okay guy's so don't worry about me." Miku lafe.

"U'm Keith how are they?" I ask him.

"Well you see the one in the light blue hair is Crystal and Rick future daughter Ran." He answord back.

"Wait so how dose the other one belong to?" Danny ask.

"The other one is Serina and Jeff future daughter Ruby." Kate said.

"Okay can someone tell me what going on!" I yelled.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Serina P.O.V**

Okay so the future daughter's started to explain why they came here and we were schock to here what they said when theey left along with Rini, Kate end up hitting the table.

"Realy we have to save Almia in the future again!" She yelled. "What is Neo Queen Kathrine doing anyway!"

Everyone look at her and sweatdrop we all know that Neo Queen Katthrin is Kate future self, I mean I meat my future self and so did Emily,Autumn, and Crystal and all three of them are queen's of each different kingdom Emily took place a queen of the silver moon kingdom, Autumn took place as queen of light kingdom, Crystal took place as queen of the blue moon kingdom, and me and Kate took place as queen of the moon and earth and we live in the Crystal palace.

"Big sister calm down everthing is going to be okay." I sweatdrop wild I try to calm her down.

"How can I, I mean what is my future self doing." She sighn.

"Kate you took place as queen at the age of 14 when we deffeted Black hall." Crystal said.

"And don't forget you got married at that age too." Keith smirk.

"Ow be quiet Keith, even though I did you the one who married me at the age of 15 I mean I now 18 and your 19." She huff.

"Don't forget you gave birth to Rini at the age of 16." I smile.

"Don't remind me of that Crystal future self video tape it all." Kate put her hand on her forhead.

"And I even sow Keith faint dearing that hold delivery." Emily lafe.

"Hey don't forget Crystal future self vidieo tape all us." I sighn.

"Hey there nonthing wrong with it." Crystal smirk.

"Yes it is, and if you do it to you are so dead!" Autumn yelled at her.

"Ya, ya." Crystal smirk as she wav her hand.

I sighn again. "Well all we know that I got married to Jeff at the age of 15 and had Ruby at the age of 17." I said.

Everyone nobbed in agrement befor Emily spoke up. "I got married to Danny at the age of 15 and had Miku at the age of 17 too."

Crystal look at us and sigh. "I got married to Rick at age of 15 and had Ran at the age of 16 so she and Rini are the same age.."

We all sighn.

"What were are future self do that in the first place." I sighn

"Well, we don't know we have to find out the rest in the near future." Jeff said.

"Are you shour?" Danny ask him.

"Of course we are we have to find out." Rick smile.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Rini P.O.V**

I was walking with Ran and my two cousain when I stop in frount of them. "Do you think that was a little to much?" I ask them.

The three of them look at each other and sweatdrop.

"Well it the only way to say séance Almia is in danger again." Mika sighn.

"Hey unleas you not getting chase by Team Plasme again." Ran pointed out.

"Don't remind me of that!" Me and Miku yelled as once.

I pause then something came to my head. "Hey guy's witch trancformation did you earm?" I ask them.

"Eternal." All three of them answord wich case me to fall me anima style.

"What! You guy just earn your third trancformation and you three didn't earn your Neo powers, and Suprim powers!" I yelled at them.

"Hey were working on it cousain Rini." Ruby held her hand's up in daffend.

I sighn and skrach the back of my head. "What am I going to do with all of three of them." I said to myself.

"_Train them harder so they earn there new power."_ Lucario said as he stood beside me.

I look at him in cofusse. "That not how it work Lucario the only way to earn there new powers is by beliving in them self." I said to him. "Liston Lucaro I having a bad headack now can you leave me in peace so I can figger this out."

"_As you wish Princess." _He bow to me befor dissapirng into my tear drop charm that I earn at Hi Vally in the Almia castle back in the 30th centery, somehow Murph gave it to me on my 6th birthday he said it'll help me with my training in the when I go to the past.

"Rini are you okay?" Ran ask me as she held a hand out to me.

I blink one and shack my head. "Ya I fine, I was just talking to Lucario." I lafe as I grabe her hand and Rang lifted me up, me and Rang are the same age. "So how the charm's your parent's gave you comeing along?" I ask Ran when Ruby and Miku went back to there room's.

"Ow, they comeing out fine I started to talk to Mewtwo and Ricku a lot." She smile at me as she show me three charm's one was a physice charm wild the other thunder charm but the other one I can't figer out.

"Hey what that third one?" I ask her pointing to the one theat was shape like a dimain.

Ran look down at it and smile. "Ow, this charm belong to legendary pokemon how contral time and that will be Dialga, he alway's chear me up if I in a bad mood." She lafe.

"Hei isn't that the pokemon how live in the Sinnoh regain." I said in shock.

"That right and if I right you have Palkia charm." Ran raise a eye brow at me.

"Yep that right he the one how contral all of space." I gave her a thumb's up, befor one of my and Ran charm's started to glow a yellow and white.

"_Hey Mewtwo long time no see." _Jurachi greated him as he purch on top of my head.

"_It been a wild has it Jurachi."_ Mewtwo smirk as he stood beside Ran.

Me and Ran look at the two in confuse befor sweatdroping then Ellie ran up my shoulder as Piplup came out of Ran pokeball and purch on her shoulder and those two were friend's too.

"Can all four of you go somewere else to talk, pleas." I beg them.

The four pokemon look at each other befr nodded there head befor leaveing.

I sighn in realeaf. "Hey unlease Dioxas didn't come out." I lafe as Dioxes charm started to glow and he came out and stood beside me, he nodded his head and left.

"You were saying." Ran lafe.

Okay, okay next time let him out to." I sighn

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Me: So we figer out that Ran and Rini are the same age.**

**Serina: Remind me not to scream again.**

**Kate: You'll get use to it little sis.**

**Serina: Hey you deal with Rini every day!**

**Kate: Now it time for you to deal with Ruby everyday too.**

**Me: Pleas R&R!**


End file.
